Secret Past Of Experimentation
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Shiro was an experimental hybrid. He escapes and runs off. He is adopted 3 years later from his foster home to live with Ichigo and his hybrid Grimmjow. Did I forget to mention mating season is coming up? Gore and Yaoi! Adopted from True-Love-IchiHichi
1. Background

A/N- This story was adopted from U-Wish-U-Knew, now known as True-Love-IchiHichi, who got the inspiration to this story off of another story called 'Grimmy pet'. This is completely our own story, with the idea from 'Grimmy pet' which deserves credit for that. I also changed up a few things in it. Some OCC-ness. Hope you enjoy! As it's originally True-Love-IchiHichi's story, this chap is dedicated to her!

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

**~3 years ago~**

"One more dose, his body can take it." a man in a doctor's white uniform, covered in blood, with a mask, and special gloves and goggles announced to the rest of the team.

They were experimenting on an innocent hybrid with his arms tied behind his back and a gag set in his mouth to contain his screams of pure agony. At the moment his mind was so overcome with pain that he couldn't comprehend what any of them were saying. All he knew was that it was along the lines of pumping him full of more drugs and chemicals. Not to mention more pain than should be possible to withstand.

"No Doctor! His body CAN'T take it! You'll kill him and all this will be for nothing!" another shouted in protest to the previous statement.

The other person ignored them and stuck another syringe in the poor hybrid's arm, injecting further chemicals to the ones already swimming in his body. The hybrid barely flinched at the contact but then the chemical took effect and his body painfully started to lose all color. His tongue started to turn a sickening blue and the sclera of his eyes began to turn black. His usually yellow eyes darkened to an alluring gold color and a hole slowly appeared in the center of his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MFHFHHFHF! AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed through the gag as the area around the hole in his chest began to dissolve to widen the hole.

Very soon, he was completely white except for his eyes and mouth, and the hole was still growing. He continued to scream in agony, with all the scientists and surgeons watching in delight as his chest finally stopped deteriorating and a black hole that went through his body was left in its wake. His torso and abdominal were covered in clumps of flesh and blood from where the flesh was expelled. He had managed not to die because of the other chemicals that sped up his recovery and stopped the blood flow.

"The scan says that the chemicals slightly deteriorated the voice box and vocal cord, but it's a success all the same!" the head scientist yelled cheerfully.

All the eyes in the room widened and then there were cheers of success and happiness at the gaping hole in the abused hybrid.

In a few minutes time the hybrid was completely healed, or at least he thought he was as not much pain was felt. Little did he know that there was still a 3 inch diameter hole in his chest. One of the scientists slowly came closer to him, holding a large syringe. Since the violated hybrid was no longer in extreme mind numbing pain he recognised the shape of the syringe and screamed, desperately trying to get away from it. The others held the poor thing down and the needle was injected. His mind went into a daze like it always did when a needle was injected, but as soon as the metal was out of his skin he started screaming bloody murder again.

He shook as tears leaked down the side of his face. His body was devoid of any flaws, but he was still covered in blood, sweat, tears, and clumps of rotting flesh- his own rotting flesh. He soon calmed down as the anesthetic took effect and soon after he was out cold.

"Will one of you take it back to its room and wash the thing off, it reeks. Whatever you do, do not kill it. It took us many years and countless hybrids to get that hole in its chest without killing it. That one we've been working on since the thing was 5 and if it dies it's your head." the head scientist said to one of his many assistants.

He obeyed and picked the malnourished 15 year old hybrid up and easily carrying the light body to its so-called room which was more a cell than a room. The assistant didn't give a rat's ass about the tortured being in his arms. They were all taught to be indifferent so as not to lose their sanity in this line of business.

He carried the broken, unconscious form into the bathroom, where he used the high tech mechanical cuffs on its hands, pressing a small button for two metal tentacle-looking things to shoot from the cuffs and attached to two handles on either side of the 6 x 6 shower. At this point the pure white being was beginning to grow conscious once more. He awoke to find himself kneeling on a tiled floor with his arms still behind his back, but the cuffs extended to connect with the walls. He was immobile in this condition.

"Stay still." the assistant ordered as he grabbed the hybrids shorts and ripped them off with barely a flick of his wrist.

The cat hybrid's eyes widened as he saw a young male with short black hair and beady pink eyes, wearing a lab coat suddenly strip him of what he was wearing. He screamed once more, but the man didn't pay attention and continued stripping him. Once he was completely naked and exposed the other male turned on the shower. The hybrid snapped his attention to the other male and watched as he grabbed a shower nozzle (the kind where you can detach it and it's attached to a hose) and fixed the temperature.

His eyes widened as he watched an unbelievable amount of steam rise from the water spraying out of the shower hose. It must be scalding and he could get badly burnt! Wasn't the guy going to turn down the temperature? The hybrid's questions were answered as the man emotionlessly pointed the water towards his immobile form pinned to the floor on his knees.

He closed his eyes just as the scalding water hit his body. It burned and felt all around awful, but the man didn't stop. The abused hybrid screamed in pain, but stopped suddenly, noticing that his voice sounded odd. He decided on trying to move away from the water instead, but it was no use. He simply took the pain and looked down, watching as clumps of skin, blood, and many other substances and chemicals were washed down the drain. His body slowly got used to the temperature and he relaxed slightly- but only slightly.

The assistant seemed to notice he was relaxing and flipped the hybrid. He landed on his back with his legs parted, in a very compromising position. He tried to move, but the other male held his hip and aimed the water down, washing off his privates. The cat hybrid twitched as the other male continued to stare at certain places and tried to move away before the guy could do anything. He was stopped by the hand on his hip moving between his legs and rubbing his dick and balls. His eyes widened and he started to squirm as pleasure flooded his body. He squeaked when the other started pumping him. The half-cat let out a breathy moan and started to cry at his weakness. With one final jerk he came, shooting blood and black semen all over the tiled floor.

Why the hell was his semen black anyways? Who knows...?

Anyway, it seems the assistant was only trying to get the blood out of places it wasn't supposed to be and not help him with any sort of relief from the torture at all.

Before he had time to react he was pulled into a sitting position once more and he was being burned by the water again. He couldn't scream at him stop, because of the gag. He was helpless. He couldn't help, but feel that something was wrong with him. He knew he had more chemicals and drugs floating through his body than should be possible, but other than that something still felt wrong. He couldn't place it, until he looked at his legs.

They were white as snow.

He recalled being tan. What had happened?

Just as he noticed this, the water was turned off, he was clean and being pulled out of the shower after the cuffs were released from the walls.

"Dry yourself and get changed!" the other male ordered as he unlocked the restraining cuffs and locking the door on his way out.

The cuffs were still around his wrists and elbows- they just weren't connected anymore. The cat hybrid sighed again, stretching his sore arms after another day of experimenting but he couldn't stop looking at himself.

He used to be so tan, but now he looked like he'd never been outside in his entire life. He grabbed a towel from the small metal bed with rags for sheets and a sorry excuse for a mattress. He used the towel which was basically another rag to dry his body and tail off and grabbed a smaller one for his hair and ears. Once he was dry he slipped on a pair of boxers and his 'uniform' which consisted of a white pair of baggy pants and a black long sleeve white shirt. It went over his hands, but had finger holes that stopped half way down the fingers. Kind of like a shirt and fingerless gloves in one. It never seized to surprise him that they were so comfortable- 95% cotton and 5% spandex baby!

"This suck-" he began, but cut himself of when his voice gave a watery kind of echo sound, "What the hell happened to my voice?"

He grabbed his throat and to his surprise it felt much smaller. He figured one of the drugs must have messed with his vocal cords and thought nothing more about it. He suddenly keeled over grabbing his chest when it gave an awful ache. It felt extremely sore, but he didn't sprain his chest, it wasn't even possible. He slowly hobbled to the bathroom and stood in front of a large mirror, looking at his reflection.

He nearly fell over at what he saw. He usually brown hair was pure white and his usually yellow and white eyes were gold and black. His usually brown ears and tail were also pure white. Finally, he noticed when he opened his mouth to gasp his tongue was an awful blue- don't get it wrong, he loved the color blue…well used to…until he saw his tongue.

His chest gave another ache and he pulled his shirt off. He looked in the mirror and this time he did fall back. There was a hole in the center of his chest- he could see right through it to the wall behind him. The inside of it was black and it was 3 inches wide.

He gingerly reached a hand up to touch it. Touching the outside of it made an odd feeling shoot up and down his spine. He had never felt that before although he has felt many different kinds of odd feelings so he ignored it, putting it off as another effect of the chemicals in his body. Slowly, he stuck his finger into the empty space of the hole, making sure not to touch the skin on the inside- if you could even call the black expanse skin anymore. It was completely smooth by what he could see and it didn't even look like skin, instead looking like fancy glass.

"Here goes fuckin' nothin'" he said as he slightly tapped the inside skin.

The result was his body jerking and going into paralysis. He could barely move- it felt so odd that his brain didn't even try to comprehend it. There was supposed to be skin, bone and an organ there! Touching empty space where his heart was supposed to be was probably so entertaining for his brain to grasp. After a few seconds his body came back around and he slowly sat up, clutching his head when a migraine started to form. The chemicals in his blood stream quickly dispersed the headache and he stood up grabbing the black shirt off the ground and slipping it over his head again. The stupid shirt made him look even paler.

Thank god the fucking doctors had enough sense to give him long sleeves or he'd freeze to death. Wouldn't want to happen to their favorite little experiment, would they? It was only fall outside- at least he heard it was- but it was freezing inside the facility. He hadn't ever actually had a chance to go outside in 7 years, so he doesn't really know if it's supposed to be cold. There were six or seven other inmates, but they were all dying or insane. He surprised himself by making it this long with his sanity intact but now, with a hole in his chest, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He sighed and put his left hand on his hip while lifting his right to rub the back of his neck. Damn, they really did a number on him this time. Seriously, they just had to give him a blue tongue, didn't they?

"AHAHAHAHA!"

He jumped as he heard another inmate finally lose it. What was that, the fifth one this week? He jumped again when his door burst open and a deranged inmate came charging his way. He jumped out of the way just as the other jumped on his bed. Three guards bolted in and tried to subdue him. The recently-turned-white cat hybrid took this opportunity to bolt for freedom.

He grabbed a security key and a cuff key out of a guard's pocket as he was running past. He also snagged the guy's wallet. He opened it quickly and looked at the cash, not wanting to be arrested for a stolen credit card.

His eyes widened. Who the hell keep $600 bucks in their wallet? Oh well, lucky kitty! He quickly stuffed it in his pocket and continued running. He took the cuff key out of his pocket and unlatched the cuffs from his elbows and wrists by sliding it across the metal. They fell to the floor with a loud clang and he suddenly felt like he was going to float off the ground. Only now did he really realize how heavy those things were. He could run so much faster now!

"So close..." he whispered to himself as he opened the large front door with the security key.

He nearly stopped to just take a look at everything- the sky, grass and leaves-nearly, but he didn't have the time to appreciate nature right now. As much as it hurt him to do so, he bolted down the walkway leading away from the facility, ignoring everything else.

Who ran that torture factory again? Eisun & Pon? Aiton & Hin? Oh yeah, Aizen & Gin corp.! Like the name of the owners mattered anyway, but whatever.

He continued running long after the sirens rang signaling that an experiment escaped. He continued running, his feet stinging from hitting the pavement, rocks, and dirt, but he didn't care. He finally ran out of breath and nearly collapsed outside a small store. He sat down on a bench and caught his breath for a minute or two. He was running so long and so fast he was probably a good 10 miles away from that dreaded place.

He slowly got up and walked into the store. It was full of black clothes, but he liked it, even though he stood out like a sore thumb, being noticeably white and all. He soon found a rack with black baggy pants covered in 'D loops'. Of course he had no idea what they were, but picked them off the shelf anyway. He walked for a couple more minutes until he came across a rack with sleeveless shirts. He picked a white one with a blood red broken heart, connected in the middle with a band-aid. He looked around again to find something to wear under the shirt. He found a red and black striped, long-sleeved shirt that looked as though it would fit him skin tight. He walked to the back were the shoes and socks were and picked out a pair of black socks with black sneakers covered in skulls. He noticed skater hats to the left of the shoe rack and grabbed a black one covered in crude graffiti. Remembering his eyes, he grabbed a pair of dark aviator sunglasses that were definitely not see-through. Finally he grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves with dog-collar studs around the wrists. Once he was done, he walked to the front to pay.

"How may I help you sir-..." she began kindly but barked when she saw his ears and other features, "We don't serve hybrids buddy. Especially not albino ones with blue tongues and black and gold eyes...freak."

He gave her a death glare, trying to hide how much that comment hurt behind anger, but decided to not draw attention to himself and stopped.

He pulled out a fifty while looking at her and put the clothes on the counter. She looked at the fifty, at him and at the fifty again. She smiled and rang up the items. He gave her the money and walked into the dressing room to put them on.

He pulled off his old clothes, being careful to avoid the hole through his chest, and dropped them on the chair in the small room. He then pulled on the dark red and black striped skin tight long sleeve shirt and the heart shirt over that. He pulled on the pants and tucked his tail into the left leg, but they were loose around the hips. He disregarded that for a minute and pulled the socks and shoes on over his slightly red and aching feet which of course had been healed of all the little cuts and scrapes due to the chemicals still in his body. He put the hat on and flipped it backwards and slipped the sun glasses on, effectively covering his eyes from view. Finally he pulled on the pair of gloves.

Once he was changed he ripped the old clothes apart and threw them in the trash can with all the tags he ripped off the new clothes. He walked to the back of the store again and pulled a blood red belt off one of the racks. He walked to the front, paid the cashier who didn't even look up and fastened it around his waist. Since he was so skinny the belt went around twice. Once through the belt loops and the second dangling low on his left hip.

"Not bad..." he mumbled, walking past a small bus stop.

He noted where it was and walked further down the street. He never knew how comfortable shoes were until now. He vaguely remembered wearing shoes when his old master dumped him off at that torture chamber 7 years ago, but it was so long ago his memories were kind of foggy. He sighed and stopped in front of a small sub shop.

He walked in and looked at the menu hanging above the counter. He couldn't help himself so he gave in to his desire and ordered tuna. After a bit of thought, he also ordered a 'Sobe Pina Colada' drink. He put them in the paper bag they gave him and bolted toward the bus stop when he saw the bus coming down the street.

It had the words 'Karakura Express' painted at the front. Where the hell was 'Karakura'? He had never heard of that place before but as long as it was away from here, he didn't care. He boarded the bus. He walked to the back of the bus, away from everyone, and sat down. The driver announced that 'Karakura Town' was about 3-4 hours away. Wasn't that long for him as he's been experimented on for more than 7 hours a day so no big deal.

About 20 minutes into the ride, he started to eat his sub. Damn, it was good! He didn't want to eat too fast so he ate a moderate pace. He couldn't remember the last time he had food…2…3…maybe 3 1/2 weeks ago? It didn't matter. This was good. He was so occupied with his sub he almost forgot the drink. He slowly reached down into the bag and pulled out the 'Sobe'. He drank half of it in one go as he hadn't drunk anything in a few days and damn, was his throat dry. Soon after he finished his meal he fell asleep.

He awoke to the bus stopping and various people getting off at the stop, the city bus stop. He wanted to wait until the suburb bus stop so he stayed on. About 20 minutes later they arrived and he grabbed his bag and empty bottle and got off. He threw them away in a trash bin and walked down the street. He didn't know where to go…maybe he could go to someone's house and ask to be their pet? No way, they'd probably dump him somewhere, like 'torture corp.' as he liked to call it.

He kept walking, until he was grabbed and brought into an ally. He didn't want to say anything or whoever it was would call the cops because of his voice so he stayed silent he as they began to beat him up for looking odd. He stumbled out of the ally, leaving all of the gang members unconscious on the ground as he had whooped their asses. He didn't bleed, but he was pretty banged up. He stumbled up to a mansion and knocked on the door as hard as he could before falling unconscious. Little did he know he had picked just the right house.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

**~Present Day~**

**"**Shirosaki Ogichi Zangetsu, you get your ass out of bed, it's time for school!"


	2. Adjustments

Next chappie is here! :D Dedicated to love-for-bakas for pushing me to hurry it up :P

**~Present Day~**

**"**Shirosaki Ogichi Zangetsu, you get your ass out of bed, it's time for school!"

"No..." Shiro yawned as Zangetsu, his caretaker/ guardian, walked into the room, his now red and white ears twitching.

"We both know very well I'm never going to be able to go to school." he continued.

Zangetsu looked shocked for a moment before he sighed. Shiro was much smarter than he gave him credit for. Shiro pulled his face from the pillow and flipped around, sitting up and looking at Zangetsu, his eyes half open from just waking up a moment ago.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you waking me up?" Shiro asked rubbing one of his black and gold eyes with the back of one of his hands, showing his black fingernails.

Zangetsu sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to think of a way to say it without Shiro freaking out. Shiro suddenly pushed back against the headboard, looking terrified.

"You're not giving me back to the facility are you?" he asked, his voice shaking and jumping when Zangetsu immediately spun around with a shocked look, scaring Shiro even further.

"You are! I thought- I thought that you cared! You're just like all the other monsters out there! I can't believe I trusted you. I won't go back there! I won't-"

"I'M NOT SENDING YOU BACK!" Zangetsu cut in, stopping Shiro mid-hysterics. Shiro gave him a wary look before he visibly calmed down and slouched, pulling the covers up to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Shiro mumbled, sliding further down.

Zangetsu sighed and sat on the bottom edge of the single bed. Shiro moved as far away as he could and slid down covering his head and keeping back tears. He always hid his past, but he knew Zangetsu knew something bad happened, very bad...

"I put you up for adoption." Zangetsu said.

Shiro immediately pulled the covers down and stared in horror at him. Zangetsu sighed again and Shiro flinched away when he reached up to touch his white and red striped ears (Like Ichigo's hollow mask in the real show).

"WHY? I'm fine here!" Shiro shouted pressing his back hard against the headboard.

He barely held back tears. He was right about Zangetsu then…he just wanted to get on his good side and then sell him off like an unwanted toy in a garage sale. He turned away, a deep fire of hatred and betrayal burning in his eyes.

"Shiro..." Zangetsu mumbled, reaching for him again, but Shiro slapped his hand away with a quick "Don't touch me."

"I made sure that it was a good home. The boy who's adopting you is a 15 year old. He has two younger twin sisters that say he is very nice and very protective although he doesn't live with them anymore. He even has a panther hybrid. The panther was badly abused by his past owner, Kaname Tousen. Even he says the boy is a great owner." Zangetsu assured and Shiro looked at him, his eyes softening slightly.

It was still hard to force away his still deep sadness about his past.

"That's 'cause they haven't seen me yet, but whatever." he mumbled as the hate and betrayal in his voice washed away and was replaced by a little anxiety, "So when do I leave?"

Zangetsu was about to answer when the door bell suddenly rang and they both jumped.

"Now, I suppose. Go get dressed and pack your things." Zangetsu mumbled getting up from the bed and walking to the bedroom door.

"What things? I have some clothes and a pillow." Shiro retorted.

Zangetsu huffed a "Be thankful" and walked to answer the door.

He looked down and saw Nel chatting to an orange haired teen standing next to a much taller panther hybrid with sky blue hair. The orange haired one was scowling deeply and the hybrid had a hand clamped over his mouth to try and contain his laughter. Zangetsu raised a thick eyebrow hidden behind his veer constant shades and looked at them.

"Nel what did you say this time?" he asked and Nel was about to answer when the Grimmjow suddenly piped up.

"She called grumpy little Ichigo here 'Strawberry'!" he boomed, breaking up into hysterical laughter at his master's expense.

Ichigo's eye twitched as a vain popped in his forehead. His face lit up to a dangerous red and he screamed and Grimmjow while the other kept laughing, completely disregarding anything Ichigo said.

"Shut up, it's not that funny!" Ichigo growled over Grimmjow's fit of laughter.

Grimmjow just laughed harder while holding his stomach, falling to the cement a rolling back and forth. Ichigo growled again a playfully kicked Grimmjow, making sure not to hurt him.

"It is sooo that funny!" Grimmjow cried, tears streaming down his cheeks in his laughter.

Ichigo huffed and turned towards the door, deciding to ignore Grimmjow and hope that he shut up. It worked. Grimmjow's laughter slowly died down and he sat up wiping the tears of joy from his face. Soon after, he stood up, still smiling a shit-eating grin.

"So where's this Shirosaki guy?" Grimmjow asked.

"Right here." Shiro replied stepping down the stairs with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

He was wearing a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, with grey around the rips and 6 chains going from the left front pocket to the left back. His t-shirt was black, tight to the fit and showing his muscles but not the hole in his chest. Over the shirt he was wearing an unzipped, sleeveless, blood red hoodie. He completed the look with black vans, black leather fingerless gloves, and his favorite sunglasses.

"What the hell is with your voice and why do you look so much like strawberry here?" Grimmjow asked smugly.

Shiro's scowl turned into a frown at the question. He couldn't tell the guy the truth so he made up a lie.

"When I was little I got an injury to my vocal cords and I don't know. Got a problem with that blueberry?" Shiro asked watching as Grimmjow tensed and growled lightly, finding the guts he continued, "And who the hell dyes their hair blue? What do ya know, you even dyed those little kitten ears and tail too."

Grimmjow just stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled widely.

"I like 'im." He said to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled warmly and walked up to Shiro. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and, if it's okay with you, your owner from now on."

Shiro gave him a questioning look. He looked past Ichigo and saw Grimmjow look at him and smile a shit-eating grin again. Shiro took it as a 'just shake his hand and come on' look.

"Shirosaki Ogichi Zangetsu, just call me Shiro, and yeah, it's fine." he replied grabbing Ichigo hand and giving a firm shake.

If Grimmjow's smile could get any wider he would have cracked his face in half. Ichigo smiled brightly and took Shiro's bag off his shoulder, much to the hybrid's surprise.

"Goodbye Shiro." Zangetsu said, waving to the 'albino' hybrid.

Shiro smiled a normal smile and waved back, stepping out of the house with Grimmjow and Ichigo. They slowly made their way down the driveway to Ichigo's mini cooper convertible.

"'Kay. Shiro's sitting on _my_ lap." Grimmjow stated.

Shiro froze in his tracks and Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped to look at him. He looked between the two and at the four seater car.

"I'm what?" He asked cluelessly.

Grimmjow sighed along with Ichigo. They always had to do this with everyone.

"The car may have four seats, but the seatbelts in the back are broken right now. I was going to get them fixed, but they cost so much and my friend Renji said he could fix them tomorrow for ten bucks. So, you have to sit on Grimmjow's lap so you don't fly out of the car if I make a sharp stop or turn. He'll be wearing the seat belt, but he'll hold your waist tight so you don't get hurt." Ichigo said.

"Whatever." Shiro said walking on to the car.

Grimmjow's smile widened even more and Ichigo huffed. They soon reached the car and Ichigo opened the maroon car, putting the navy duffle in the trunk. He then slammed the trunk shut and walked to the driver's seat, sitting down and buckling his seat belt. Grimmjow hopped in, buckled his seat belt and patted his lap. Shiro looked at Grimmjow's lecherous grin and thought that maybe he shouldn't have shook Ichigo's hand. The guy was like 6'3" with his ears, and he was only like 5'9 & 1/2" with his ears. He took control of his nerves and breathed in, climbing onto Grimmjow lap.

He jumped when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his back flush against Grimmjow's chest. He breathed out but jumped again when the 150 horse power car roared to life. They drove for about five minutes until they reached Ichigo's house.

It was a two story house, large yard, and forest green, with a white wood fence and a long driveway leading to the house hiding in the trees. There were bushes lining the front of the house- rose bushes. There was also a line of different colorful flowers lining the stone walkway connected to the driveway. They stopped outside of the garage, which was shut, locked, and full of exercise equipment.

"This is your house? It's seems kind of..._girly_." Shiro said looking at the colorful flowers and cheesy little house.

Grimmjow and Ichigo growled and Shiro's ears went down slightly. Oops...

"Everyone says that...UNTIL they see the inside." Ichigo said as he led them to the front door, keys in hand. There were stairs right in front of the doors, white brick ones like the path lined with flowers. He stuck the key in and Shiro could sense Grimmjow itching with anticipation. Suddenly there was a loud click- must have been a thick lock. The door slowly slung open a Shiro's draw dropped and bounced down the stairs.

"Eh?" He asked dumbly, staring at the very epitome of what people consider a dude pad.

Grimmjow merely smiled is usual grin and shoved him in after Ichigo. He got an even better view and felt the need to drop to the floor and twitch on the plush and creamy carpet.

There was a home theater sitting in the far right corner judging the sign on the door of the home theater room. About 5 feet to his right was a small 3 foot long hallway with a door at the end leading to what he assumed was the garage. On his left was a kitchen that had an open wall around a marble table for people to sit at the counter inside the kitchen and out. There was a long counter running along the wall on the inside with cabinets attached to the wall and ceiling. There was a small island counter in the center of the kitchen with a bowl of fruit on it. Above the isle was a metal cage looking thing holding pans, pots, and other utensils. In the far left corner of the room was a 60 inch HD TV with a maroon couch in front of it. Between the kitchen and the couch was a clear plexy glass staircase- one of those spiral ones, with a large black metal pole in the middle to support it.

"This is your house? Are you fucking serious? This is so cool!" Shiro yelled giddily.

He immediately bolted and jumped onto the couch, snuggling the soft material. He heard Ichigo and Grimmjow chuckle from the doorway and then footsteps. Ichigo grabbed the remote from the table next to the couch and flipped the massive TV on. It clicked and then glowed, showing Football Follies (a funny show about people messing up in football).

"Wooooooow." Shiro said looking up as his eyes went wide, his butt hanging off the other side of the couch while he lifted his upper body up with his arms to look at the screen.

Ichigo and Grimmjow laughed again while flipping off the TV. Shiro gave them a glare, clearly saying 'turn it back on'. Grimmjow cracked another of his famous smirks at Shiro's pout.

"Don't you want to see our room? Though, upstairs looks really normal compared to down here." Grimmjow said as he pointed to the staircase.

Shiro's ears stuck strait up and twitched in response, his tall swishing happily behind him. Ichigo smiled at his enthusiasm and led them to the small upstairs. It was seriously tiny, which was why they only hung out downstairs-the floor was so damn small.

They climbed the stairs and wound up in a hallway about 4 feet wide and about 25 feet long with a hardwood floor. There was a hallway about 10 feet and to the left, Ichigo's room. About 20 feet down and to the left was another door, a large bathroom, and about 8 feet down and to the right was the third door, Shiro's soon to be room, and about 6 feet from that was the final door, Grimmjow's room.

"It does look boring compared to downstairs, but not nearly as bad a Zan's house. And I thought you said that Grimmjow and I were sharing a room? Why are there a bathroom, Ichigo's room and two other doors? Is one an office or something?" Shiro asked looking up a couple centimeters to Ichigo.

Grimmjow answered instead, walking to the first door on the right and pointed at it. Shiro nodded and walked to the door, still not quite getting it.

"Grimm's being weird again, Shiro. You see, I thought that I should let you guys share a room to be more comfortable, but I realized that Grimmjow goes into heat...tomorrow...Damn! ANYWAYS... it technically is the same room, but there's a plexy glass wall with curtains on each side that you guys can shut to sleep or change if you want. Hope you don't mind me taking...precautions." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Grimmjow frowned.

"I'm not really that bad in heat!" He whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

Ichigo snickered and Shiro stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. He thought that heat was next week. Was he wrong? No, it was totally next week...wasn't it? Ichigo, sensing Shiro's confusion, spoke up.

"Grimmjow's a wild cat breed and his heat lasts for two weeks. House cat breeds, like you, start heat next week, but Grimm starts tomorrow and ends when yours does. Meaning I have to keep Grimmjow from molesting you for a week then you guys from fucking each other for another week... fun." Ichigo said.

Shiro's face reddened and they both laughed at his expense.

Grimmjow, still laughing, pushed the red Shiro through the now clear doorway since he had opened the door two seconds ago. Shiro's blush faded and he hissed at the treatment, now on his hands and knees. Grimmjow just stuck his tongue out childishly.

"How do you like your room?" Ichigo asked from the doorway after he flicked Grimmjow on his head for his immaturity.

Shiro blinked. He was in his room? He blinked again and turned his head away from the others to look at the room.

It was about 20 x 20 feet. The ground was covered by the thickest coffee colored carpet, it seemed like he was kneeling on sponge almost. The carpet was also shag, meaning it was really thick and stringy. He then looked in the far corner. There was a small flat screen attached to the wall with a rocking chair sort of thing, and two or three different game systems in front of it. The left wall was plexy glass with a blue curtain tied up on the back wall to slide over the plexy glass for privacy. There was a small window in the exact center of the back wall with two white curtains on either side of the window. In the center of the floor was a large red and black bean bag chair thing. It was huge though. About the size of a bed, it even had a plushy black blanket folded in the center. Bed...bed...where's the bed?

"Where's the bed?" Shiro asked, turning around and looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and pointed at the beanbag...bed. Shiro blinked in surprise and gave Ichigo an odd look. Grimmjow nodded and Shiro just shrugged, moving the blanket to the side, and climbing onto the odd bed.

He let out a soothed breath, damn the thing was comfortable! He pulled the blanket over himself and breathed another calm breath. He heard laughing from the doorway, but was too far gone to really care. He lifted a hand up and made a 'shoo' motion. He heard a snicker from Ichigo and an indignant huff from Grimmjow. He then heard the door shut and curled up into a tight ball. He just wanted to sleep the day away, and that's exactly what he did. Though, he was awfully ignorant about what tomorrow was going to bring, especially with Grimmjow in heat.


	3. New Surroundings

Here's the next chap!

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

"Ngh!" Shiro groaned, waking up from a movement that he didn't remember making.

He suddenly felt something hit his ass, almost like a thrust. His eyes snapped open in realization and he squeaked. His vision jolted to his right, which was actually toward the ceiling since he was on his side. He felt another thrust and locked eyes with a half-naked Grimmjow. His boxers and sweatpants were on, but his chest was bare.

"Ahh!" Shiro gasped as Grimmjow gave a particularly hard thrust, which was more of a hump since their bottom halves were both clothed, and there was a blanket in between them, albeit barely.

He caught a better look at Grimmjow face, taking notice of a large flush from the bottoms of his eyes to the top of his chest. Grimmjow was in heat! How could he have forgotten?

"Mmmh" Grimmjow moaned as he suddenly ripped the blanket away and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, planting his knees even firmer into the beanbag chair on either side of the still sluggish albino.

Suddenly he began humping Shiro at an erratic pace, causing both them and the beanbag bed to move slightly. Shiro gasped loudly and tried to struggle, using his free hand to push at the side of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow didn't cease his moving and merely buried his face in the crook of Shiro's neck, humping even faster.

Shiro kept feeling the hard bulge press against his lower left thigh with every rut the older male made. He squeaked loudly and tried to crawl away. It only resulted in them falling off the beanbag as Grimmjow kept his hold on Shiro waist. He pushed him to the ground, continuing his humping. He slowly sucked and licked at Shiro's neck causing the smaller male to moan loudly, which only encouraged the heat-controlled Grimmjow, much to Shiro's dismay. Grimmjow began humping him frantically and Shiro squeaked, squealed, gasped, and all around writhed under the movements, cursing himself as he steadily got hard with the abuse his lower half was getting.

"S-stop...you freaking creepy - AHHHHH! AHHHH!" Shiro screamed as Grimmjow sped up even more and changed his angle, so that if they were naked, his cock would seriously be in Shiro, not on his thigh.

Grimmjow took the stifled moan as even more encouragement and sucked and licked harder, leaving more red hickies on the pure white skin, or the previously pure white skin.

"N-no! FUCK!" Shiro screamed and moaned as Grimmjow slowed down but thrust harder, the tip of his penis pushing a large amount of cloth into Shiro's entrance.

Shiro writhed at the foreign feeling and bucked his hips when the cloth was driven in further by another hard thrust. It hit something in him that made him see stars and he moaned loudly, his vision going white and hazy with pleasure. Grimmjow continued to hump the same spot, sending the cloth into Shiro's prostate continuously. Shiro screamed as one of Grimmjow's hands went a little lower and brushed the tip of his leaking cock through the two layers of cloth and denim covering it.

"Uh! Huh! Ah! AH! AHHH!" Grimmjow moaned and grunted as he continued to dry fuck Shiro. He suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure and screamed out, releasing inside his boxers and sweatpants. Shiro felt the sudden rush of pleasure that the panther released and couldn't help but release as well. He coated the inside of his underwear with string after string of messy white, letting it slide down his legs and get stuck in the fabric of his jeans.

"Nuh..." Shiro whined as the cloth in his ass brushed the spot again and his tender cock jumped all the same, causing him to go weak, his arms to buckle and give out, making him to tremble on the plush carpet. Grimmjow was also shaking, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the heat. He needed more.

"Uh! Ngh!" He moaned huskily as he lined himself up with Shiro's still clothed entrance and thrust forward.

Shiro screamed in pain and pleasure as the cloth hit that spot, but caused his spent cock to jump more and harden.

"I can't take it...S-stop! Grimmjow stop!" Shiro whined as Grimmjow continued to thrust forward sending the cloth deeper and deeper until there was a small dent where Grimmjow was thrusting, the fabric being pushed into Shiro's ass.

Grimmjow took the opportunity of the empty space and thrust as hard as he could, stretching the fabric of Shiro pants and boxers as he buried the head of his cock inside Shiro's hole, even though the jeans chaffed it. Shiro screamed loudly at the sudden pain and then quick footsteps could be heard. The door burst open and a disheveled Ichigo stood. His hair orange hair even more of a mess than normal, his shirt wrinkled and falling off his left shoulder slightly and his pants looked way to big, sliding down his hips slightly.

"GRIMMJOW!" He boomed. Grimmjow froze and pulled from Shiro with a pained hiss from the semi-uke. His ears folded back and he hung his head and tensed. It looked like he was expecting to be hit. Ichigo wasn't going to hit him, right?

To Shiro's reluctance Ichigo's face softened and he walked in, Grimmjow tensed even further and put his hands on his head in a protective manner. Ichigo just placed and hand on Grimmjow's and rubbed lightly. Grimmjow relaxed and he looked up at Ichigo, his eyes still wary. He removed his hands from his head all the same and Ichigo rubbed between his ears, just the way Grimmjow like it. Grimmjow let out a content purr and leaned in to the touch, now sitting crisscrossed with his hands in the fly of his pants.

"I'm not that bastard Tousen. I won't hurt you Grimmjow, I swear." Ichigo said reassuringly, as he rubbed Grimmjow's ears more.

Shiro took the opportunity to reach the back of his pants and pull the cloth out from inside his ass with a small hiss. Grimmjow noticed the sound and his head snapped around, locking eyes with Shiro. In the time it took Shiro to blink, Grimmjow was on top of him again and humping him. Shiro shrieked and Ichigo gasped. Ichigo quickly bolted over and grabbed Grimmjow, pulling him off as Shiro panted and shivered. Grimmjow gave a warning hiss at Ichigo, who ignored it and dragged Grimmjow to his own room. He tossed in both a wet and dry towel for him to clean himself and took Grimmjow dirty clothes off. He left Grimmjow to change himself and walked back into Shiro's room.

"Sorry. I don't know what got into him. He usually just humps his bed, not another person or hybrid." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head and looking into the distance like he was thinking of something. Shiro sighed and rummaged through his bag, picking out a pair of clean boxers, black sweatpants, and a black T-shirt.

"It's nothing. Nel may not have a dick, but she sure as hell can freak me out a lot more than Grimmjow can. Damn, it's almost like I'm a freaking pillow to her or a dildo, although she bites harder..." Shiro said as he rubbed his neck in memory, "Harribel usually beats me with a stick when Nel attacks me, saying something about 'don't be so easily brought down you little pip-squeak!'"

Shiro laughed rubbing his head at the memories of his sisters. Not blood related of course, but sisters all the same.

"Oh. But still, I should have locked your door so he couldn't get in. Anyways...I'll go start the shower for you, and MAKE SURE YOU LOCK THE DOOR." Ichigo said putting extra stress on the lock the door part.

Shiro nodded and followed Ichigo to the much larger than expected bathroom.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

It was about 25x20. The walls were a light sea-foam green on the top half with the lower half covered in bleach white tiles. There was a large shower in the back right corner with light blue tinted glass. A hot-spring like tub covering the back left corner and part of the back and left walls. A toilet was located in the closest right corner, with a counter with three sinks between it and the shower on the right wall. Lastly, there was a large light hanging in the middle of the room from the ceiling and a door for a small closet in the closest left corner, opposite the toilet.

"Wow," Shiro sighed breathlessly, taking in the sight of the bathroom.

It wasn't so much as fancy as it was big. Like, really big.

"Yeah, lots of people say that the first time they see it; you should have seen Grimm, he freaked out." Ichigo laughed fondly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Frankly, I'd be surprised of someone wasn't amazed at seeing a bathroom like this." Shiro commented, looking around in awe once more.

"Me too." Ichigo chuckled, lowering his hand and looking around before changing the subject, "So, the shampoo is under the sink along with the soap, towels, and other stuff like that. The shower controls are pretty self-explanatory so I don't think you'll need any help with that. Have a good shower then."

Ichigo smiled as he walked out the door and was just about to shut it when-

"Ichigo." Shiro cut in, looking towards said orange-head with a somewhat sad expression.

Ichigo paused at the opened door, stepping back into the room and frowning slightly, "Yeah, Shiro?"

Shiro opened his mouth, but closed it again. He did this two more times before he sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, it's not important."

Ichigo gave him a skeptical look before deciding not to push it, "Alright, you can tell me or ask me when you're ready."

Shiro blinked in surprise, but before he had a chance to comment the door shut with a soft click and he was left alone.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

As soon as Shiro was finished with his shower he dried himself off, changed, and walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He looked around and noticed that both Ichigo and Grimmjow's doors were locked, he sighed slightly, wondering what time it was. He walked down the hall with that question in mind, soon descending the stairs and being surprised to be met with the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the house. He took a greedy sniff and continued down the stairs until his feet met with creamy plush carpet for the second time.

"Hey Shiro, glad you're up! You're just in time for breakfast! Would you like a double-chocolate-chip pancake?" Ichigo called from the kitchen.

"Sure, sounds great!" Shiro called, turning to the left where Ichigo's voice had come from and strolling into the fancy little kitchen from where the heavenly smells were emanating.

"Uh, where's Grimmjow?" Shiro asked cautiously, seeming a little bit worried as he looked around to see if he was going to be attacked.

Ichigo noticed Shiro's anxiety behavior and chuckled, earning a small glare from the white cat, "No doubt humping something in the home theater room."

Shiro snorted and gladly accepted the pancake as it was handed to him. It looked absolutely delicious! He gobbled it down in two seconds flat and was only too eager for seconds. Ichigo laughed at his chocolate covered face, but complied none the less.

After his fourth helping Shiro burped happily and patted his stomach, licking his lips, "Yum! Have you ever thought of competing in some sort o' breakfast competition, Ichigo?"

"Nah, my little sis Yuzu taught me everything I know about cooking. If anything, she should go on one of those shows, not me." Ichigo replied, smiling happily.

"Oh, I gotta meet her!" Shiro giggled playfully and Ichigo laughed along at the joke.

They were soon interrupted when there was a large bang and a loud moan. Ichigo sighed and Shiro's ears perked in interest and confusion, "God dammit Grimmjow! That's why you don't hump shit in the theater room! You always break something you pussy!" Ichigo shouted as he stormed across the kitchen and into the living room where he burst open the home theater room.

Shiro sat on his stool, while he heard hisses, curses, and fabric ripping sounds, "Ichigo is everything okay?" He called out, somewhat apprehensively.

"Everything's f - Grimmjow no biting - ine -Grimmjow!"

There was then a sound of more ripping fabric and a slight mewl. Shiro cringed slightly and peered over the counter top to the other side of the room.

"Ichig-?"

"God dammit Grimmjow, stop ripping the furniture or I'll- *Rippppp* THAT'S IT!"

There was then a loud crash, a shout and multiple loud noises. Shiro looked at the home theater wall as the noises gradually grew louder before dying out to utter silence.

"Grimmjow? Ichigo? Is everything-?"

Ichigo burst from the room with a bang, making Shiro jump several feet off his stool.

"HAHA!" Ichigo shouted with victory as he dumped a hog-tied Grimmjow to the floor, both their clothing in tatters and bits of furniture fabric hanging off them.

"Um..." Shiro started, looking utterly confused and a bit like a lost puppy. His ears were curved down slightly and his tail was dangling limply in confusion and poorly hidden hurt. Ichigo noticed the feelings of sadness rolling of Shiro in waves and quickly untied Grimmjow helping the red faced hybrid to stand.

"See, he's fine." Ichigo reassured, letting the still pissed yet excited Grimmjow stand free of any binds. Shiro's mood lightened and he giggled.

"So, when are you guys going to school?" Shiro asked looking across the room at the clock that read 7:24am. Shiro twitched slightly when Ichigo got a deer-in-the-headlights looks and snapped his head to the clock.

"7:24? WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Ichigo shouted as he snagged his backpack from the floor and ran up stairs.

He stopped at the top of the stairs to yell down."What the hell are you guys waiting for? Get dressed!"

Shiro looked terrified for a split second before steadily walking up the stairs, his stomach doing summersaults. Grimmjow just huffed and walked up the stairs as well, causing Shiro to quicken his pace. Once he reached the top Shiro bolted down the hall and into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He leaned against the back of the door and slid to the floor as he gagged into his hand. He soon got a hold of himself and stood, albeit shakily, to get dressed. He changed quickly and marched out of his room, only to be tackled by a huge ball of blue.

"Ahh!" He yelped as Grimmjow made a beeline for his belt buckled.

Luckily, Ichigo was right there to save the day and ripped Grimmjow off in a swift motion. He then snatched Shiro up and ran down the hall, causing the young hybrid to splutter at the rough and unexpected treatment.

"Oi! Put me down!" Shiro squeaked as he pushed at Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo simply sighed and switched his hold so that Shiro was under his arm.

"Oi!" Shiro shouted clinging to the arm supporting his mid-drift.

"Just chill, I can run a hell of a lot faster than Grimmjow can and Grimmjow can run a hell of a lot faster than you." Ichigo assured as he threw open the front door and stood behind it as Grimmjow flew out racing down the walk. Ichigo smirked and shut the door before locking it quickly and running down the street after the clueless Grimmjow.

"Grimm!" Ichigo shouted causing the giant blue cat hybrid to screech to a halt, "Over here, ya big blue kitten!"

That did it. Grimmjow came racing at Ichigo like a wild bull. Shiro swore there was smoke coming out his ears.

"That's right! Over here FLUFFY!" Ichigo taunted once more as he smacked his butt with his left hand and ran off, Shiro still securely under his right arm.

"What the hell are ya doing? He'll kill you!" Shiro shouted as he peered over his own shoulder and Ichigo's arm. Grimmjow was racing at them, even more red faced and furious.

His only reply was Ichigo mumbling 'almost there' and a loud poof. Shiro suddenly felt VERY different.

"Done." Ichigo mumbled as he lifted the small cat from under his arm and held it in front of him. White fur with red markings all over…definitely Shiro. But was that a hole in his chest?

Shiro opened his small furry mouth and meant to ask how the hell Ichigo was strong enough to hold him like he was, but all that came out was small mew. He blinked and his ears went straight up before he made a swipe at Ichigo's face with his new black claws hidden behind fluffy red and white fur.

Ichigo dodged easily and held Shiro further away, looking at the hole in his chest, you could literally see out the other side. "What happened to you?" He asked sadly his eyes growing soft as he traced the edge of the 'injury' with his thumb.

Small pearly drops of liquid escaped Shiro's eyes as he realized Ichigo had seen. He slowly pawed Ichigo hands away and fell the ground trying to find a way to hide the hole, but with no success. Shiro just continued to mewl as he tried to hide it desperately. Ichigo sighed sadly and knelt down next to the small cat.

Shiro shied away, afraid of getting rejected. Ichigo smiled and pulled his blood red gym shirt out of his bag. He ripped a piece off and tied it around Shiro's chest. Once the hole was completely covered Ichigo picked Shiro up again.

"I'll make you explain that later, but not now." Ichigo sighed as he wiped away the small tears on the cats face.

Shiro quickly decided to change the mushy moment back to what it was originally and motioned to his body before he swiped at Ichigo face again.

"Hey! Calm down Shiro! It's not gonna be permine-" He was cut off as he dropped Shiro and smashed to the pavement, a giant blue panther on his back.

"Ow Grimmjow." Ichigo mumbled moving so he was on his forearms and his face was out of the gravel.

A loud, mad hiss was his only answer from the giant blue fur ball.

"Alright, you're not a kitten, but you are fluffy. Happy now?" Ichigo asked. His reply was a playful whack on the back of his head from Grimmjow's giant paw and a nod of his furry head.

Shiro watched with his head cocked and a furry brow arched slightly. He jumped and ran to Ichigo when there was loud chime and many yelling voices.

"Shit! After all that we're still late!" Ichigo cursed as he picked Shiro up and placed him on Grimmjow's back. Shiro gave him an apprehensive look, but Ichigo gave him a reassuring look as if saying, 'he won't do anything'. Ichigo then motioned for Grimmjow and they both bolted into the massive building, Shiro clinging slightly to the tufts of fur on Grimmjow's scruff.


	4. School

Next chappie has been written! Hope you enjoy!

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

"Hello Ichigo!" A large busty redhead called as she jumped up to them. Shiro gave her boobs a surprised look before turning his attention to her face. She had weird hairclips he noticed.

"Oh, hey Orihime." Ichigo acknowledged as he placed his bag on his desk before looking around, "Where's Uryuu? I thought you two were inseparable ever since you started going out."

Orihime blinked and looked around, "Oh, he was here a minute ago. He must have gone to the bathroom or something."

She giggled and ran off to go find her boyfriend. Shiro made a slight questioning mew. Ichigo scowled, surprising Shiro, until he made sure everyone wasn't looking and then smiled.

"That was Orihime; I've known her for a while. My old friend Tatsuki introduced her to me a couple years ago. Tatsuki is over there." Ichigo pointed to the back of the room at a girl with short, spiky black hair. "Uryuu is annoying, but we're still close friends. He's skinny and pale with shoulder length dark blue hair. I don't know where Chad is, but he's a big tall Mexican guy, really quiet too. Then there's Renji. He has red, spiky hair; kind of looks like a pineapple. He's pretty tall too. Then there's Rukia. She's one of my closest friends. Always manages to get me out a depression one way or another. Though she can be real annoying sometimes. She's a midget too; really short with black hair that ends at her shoulders. The there are a couple of my friends, not real close ones, but just friends. I can't give you all their detailed descriptions, but one's bald, one's a girly boy, one has HUGE boobs, even bigger than Orihime's-" Shiro mad a snort of disbelief, Ichigo ignored him and continued, "one's got a '69' tattoo on his cheek and always hangs out with one of the gym teachers, Kensei-sensei. Um, one's real short; he looks like he should be in elementary school. He always hangs out with a short black haired girl who always puts her hair in a bun. It's obvious they like each other, but neither will admit it. Um, lots of teachers like me, but they don't count...So that's pretty much it." Ichigo said, still smiling but it was wiped off his face as a low pitched, but obviously feminine voice rang out.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, marching up to him.

Shiro hissed at her and she quickly changed her gaze to meet the small cat. Her face went from serious and stern to chibi eyes and a huge smile.

"He's so cute!" She squealed, launching herself at Shiro.

"Rukia don't-" Ichigo was cut off as Shiro jumped off and Grimmjow swung at her, knocking Rukia to the ground. Grimmjow then stepped protectively over Shiro, his teeth bared and hissing.

"Ow! What the hell? Train your pets better Ichigo!" She screamed, holding a small cut on her cheek.

That did it. Grimmjow launched at her, snarling and furious, but Ichigo stopped him and glared at Rukia.

"They're not pets now and they haven't ever been, Rukia. They're smart, living creatures and they're my family. If you ever refer to them as pets again Grimmjow won't be the only one you'll have to worry about." Ichigo snapped, rubbing Grimmjow's ear in a calming fashion until the large panther was calmed down.

Rukia's eyes watered and she ran out, but Ichigo didn't give her a second glance and continued to cuddle with Grimmjow and Shiro.

Everyone in the room was completely silent, until Ichigo glared at all of them and they continued talking, pretending as if nothing happened. That is, until the teacher burst in.

"What on earth happened in here? Miss Kuchiki was running down the hall crying with a small gash on her cheek!" The teacher demanded.

Ichigo spoke up, considering no one else would, "She frightened Grimmjow and he lashed out. That's all. No one is seriously hurt, everything's fine."

The teacher gave the large cat a small glare, but otherwise ignored the issue, "Alright then, if that's all. Ichigo and the rest please put your hybrids in the pen in the back so we can continue with the class."

Ichigo nodded along with the rest and moved their hybrids to the pen in the back. It was just a small metal fence going from the left to the right wall and was about 6 feet away from the back wall. It didn't have much point to it but separating the two species.

Grimmjow curled up on his usual mat in the far right corner and motioned with his paw for Shiro to snuggle. Shiro knew if he didn't Grimmjow would only get mad and no one would be happy, so he complied and curled up between Grimmjow's right and left front paws. Grimmjow sighed contently and pulled Shiro closer. Shiro whined slightly, but didn't make any move to stop him.

Ichigo smiled at the bond they had both managed to form already when he made sure no one was looking.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

"So we can be normal at lunch?" Shiro asked confused as he looked at his white hands and the rest of his mostly human body, his bento box sitting in front of him on the pavement of the roof.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" Ichigo replied taking another piece of food out of his own bento box and eating it while taking a quick look at Grimmjow who was sleeping soundly against the fence lining the roof.

"Yeah, weird." Shiro replied as he lifted his lunch and started to eat it. After he finished chewing his first bit he stared up at the sky.

Ichigo gave him and odd look, but once again, decided not to push it and continued eating. He was knocked out his musings when Shiro spoke up.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"You know about earlier?" Shiro twiddled his thumbs, but stopped in favor of reaching up and placing a hand over the hole in his chest.

Ichigo abruptly stopped eating and gave Shiro a sad sort of stare, "If you're not ready you don't have to tell me. It took Grimmjow a while-"

"No." Shiro cut in, letting his hand drop back to his lap, "I want to tell you, I really do. I-I just don't know how. I mean, I've kept it bottled for three years now. I don't know how to go about it or how to start..."

Ichigo smiled sadly, "Then you're not ready. Think it over and then you can tell me, alright? There's not need to rush it."

Shiro was just about to respond when the roof door flew open and some of Ichigo's friends walked out into the vast amount of fresh air; Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji greeted.

"Hi Renji." Ichigo responded, mad that his conversation with Shiro was ruined just when he was about to open up.

Renji frowned, noticing Ichigo's sour mood.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He mocked gruffly.

"Yes actually. I kinda jump started my day with making sure Grimmjow didn't rape Shiro." Ichigo retorted.

"Shiro? Who is Shiro?" Uryuu cut in.

"Me." Shiro responded, waving slightly with an awkward smile. He lowered his hand when Uryuu gave a started gasp along with the rest of the small crowd.

"What?" Shiro barked out, not liking how they were opening staring at him.

"Your fur!" Uryuu exclaimed running up to Shiro and scaring the daylights out of him, "It's so magnificent! Such pure white and such deep red markings! It's absolutely amazing!" Uryuu marveled as he rubbed Shiro's ears between his fingers. Shiro quickly batted his hands away and cowered behind Ichigo, who scowled even harder.

"He's a bit shy right now Uryuu, try to refrain from scaring him for life, please." Ichigo drawled sarcastically, pulling Shiro in front of him and rubbing his ears affectionately; calming the hybrid down marginally.

"Oh, I apologize, Shiro." Uryuu replied, sitting opposite Shiro, in the circle they were slowly starting to form, to eat. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Uryuu Ishida, a mouse hybrid who belongs to Chad." Uryuu pointed to Chad.

Chad took this as his cue to introduce himself, "I'm Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad. I'm Uryuu's owner."

Orihime decided to introduce herself, "I'm Orihime Inoue. I'm Rangiku's fox hybrid, but she's not here right now."

Renji decided to jump in, "I'm Renji Abarai. I'm a dog hybrid who belongs to Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother-in-law."

Rukia piped in, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister-in-law and mostly Renji's owner."

"Are fucking not!" Renji barked.

"Are too! You're all mine!" She shouted back, earning a few gasps and explanations of surprise.

Rukia blushed brilliantly, "N-not like _that_!" She defended.

"Sure as hell sounded like it!" Grimmjow broke in, awoken from his slumber and laughing maniacally.

Renji was as red as his hair and trying to stutter out an excuse, but he only earned more laughs and mocks.

"Renji and Rukia sitting in a tree-" Shiro began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Grimmjow mocked with him.

"First comes love-" Ichigo continued.

"Then comes marriage-" Grimmjow encouraged.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Ichigo, Shiro, and Grimmjow all laughed at Renji and Rukia's expense.

"I'm sure that'll happen with Grimmjow and Shiro before anyone else!" Renji fought back causing Grimmjow to stop laughing and Shiro to blush like a fire engine. Ichigo just laughed even harder.

"Grimmjow and Shiro sitting in a tree-" Renji began, but couldn't finish before Grimmjow tackled him.

They wrested for a bit before the bell went off signally the end of lunch.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

"School was awesome! I can't believe I've never gone before!" Shiro announced as they walked down the street to return to Ichigo's house.

"You've never gone to school before?" Ichigo asked, startled.

"Nah. I look too weird and I never had an owner around my age and Zan couldn't take me to school cuz he's too old." Shiro smiled crossing his fingers and stretching his arms behind his head.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm glad you liked your first day of school so much. Although you don't have to pay attention to the classes, so I guess it would be fun for you." Ichigo replied.

"Classes? What classes?" Shiro joked and Ichigo cracked up along with Grimmjow who was surprisingly quiet up until this point.

At that point Ichigo realized that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be able to frown or scowl again. He was just too happy.


	5. Heat1

Here's another chappie. Hope you like it! This story is drawing to a close so I hope you guys like it! Also, this chap is one of the reasons this story was rated M so beware! ;)

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Ichigo sighed tiredly as he was once again awakened by a sad Grimmjow coming into his room. He slowly sat up on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp as Grimmjow made his way over. Grimmjow had been getting nightmares about his past with Tousen for the past week, since the heat started and Ichigo hadn't let him touch Shiro.

"Grimm?"

"I-ichi! I'm so-sorry! I wish I could control this! I-I'm such a wimp!" cried Grimmjow as he climbed on the bed next to Ichigo, who hugged him comfortingly and rubbed between his ears.

"You're not a wimp Grimm. Anyone would be terrified by those memories. You'll never go through that again. You know I'll never hit you and I'll never leave you. I promise."

Ichigo kept petting Grimmjow until the horrible memories of his past stopped plaguing him and the effects of the heat started again.

"I-ichi! Why wouldn't you let me do Shiro? I need it so bad. It hurts." he whimpered.

Ichigo sighed and turned to Grimmjow, "You know the only reason I'm keeping you away from him is because I don't want to scare him away. After all, we have a relationship that is frowned upon in society."

"He's a hybrid! He'll understand!"

Ichigo sighed before kissing him. Grimmjow moaned and kissed back ferociously, loving the way Ichigo knew how to dominate him gently, replacing his bad memories with loving ones.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Shiro couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because his heat would be starting in two days and he would be just as bad as Grimmjow. Surprisingly, Grimmjow hadn't tried to jump him after the first day of his heat.

Anyways, Shiro decided that a glass of water would do him good so he got off his bed and made his way to the bathroom. In doing so, he noticed that Ichigo's door was slightly opened and a soft glow was radiating from inside as well as some curious sounds.

Being a cat, he was extremely curious so he silently crawled towards the door, looking around to make sure no one else, namely Grimmjow, was in sight, as he swore he heard Grimmjow mewling. He just wanted a little peek but what he saw inside had him looking on in shock.

Ichigo was repeatedly ramming into Grimmjow who was writhing in pure pleasure and making loud sounds to convey this. He looked on as Grimmjow's body shook and white cum spilled from the tip of his cock, triggering Ichigo's orgasm. Ichigo whispered something to Grimmjow before kissing him and pulling out. He collapsed on the bed next to Grimmjow, who snuggled up against him and promptly fell asleep.

Shiro stepped back in shock and ran into his room red-faced, forgetting to lock the door as he dived into his beanbag bed and hid his face, falling asleep in embarrassment a while after.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Shiro awoke to the sound of Ichigo's yelling. This time however, it was directed at him.

"I told you to lock the door Shiro! Are you trying to get raped?!" shouted an exasperated Ichigo.

Shiro eeped and ran out of the room, locking himself in the bathroom. Ichigo sighed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He noticed that Shiro skipped breakfast.

During the rest of the day, Shiro was nowhere to be found. Even Grimmjow couldn't find him with his hormone-induced heightened senses.

Ichigo noticed however, that food seemed to be missing after he and Grimmjow had eaten during their usual three meals for the day.

As night fell, Grimmjow simply followed Ichigo to his room instead of waiting for the "nightmares" to come. His actual nightmares had stopped a few years back but he enjoyed his master's company too much to let him know that it had stopped. He thought that Ichigo would stop sleeping with him if he found out that it had stopped.

Ichigo had gone to his desk and started to undress, hanging his clothes on the back of his chair. Turning around, he noticed Grimmjow staring at him while drooling.

"Grimm!"

Getting no answer, Ichigo grinned and pulled Grimmjow with him to the bed. He lay down and snuggled up to him after wiping off the drool with a washcloth that he kept in the bedside drawer. Leaning over, he snapped him out of his fantasy by kissing him thoroughly. Pulling back slightly, he grinned when Grimmjow's lips tried to follow his own.

"Want to have some fun before sleeping, do you?" he teased.

"Y-yes Master!" moaned Grimmjow, trying to squirm out from under Ichigo.

"Beg."

Grimmjow sat up suddenly, hitting Ichigo's face with his head as he did so and staring at Ichigo in horror, completely snapped out of his lust-induced haze.

Ichigo leaned back but did not completely move from over Grimmjow. He just sat on his hips so that Grimmjow could sit up. Looking at him, he noted the look and saw that it was a genuine one, unlike the ones that Grimmjow had given him for the past few years. This one looked exactly like the ones Grimmjow had given him when he had now adopted him and when he still had nightmares about Tousen. Of course, when the nightmares stopped, Ichigo had noticed but hadn't said anything as Grimmjow had kept coming to him for sex and who was Ichigo to refuse such a gorgeous pet?

"Pet?" asked Ichigo lovingly, caressing Grimmjow's arms where his hands still rested, gently.

Grimmjow whimpered but made no move to get away.

"It's okay love. He can't get you. I won't let him. I promise."

Ichigo let his hands slide around Grimmjow and pulled him up for a hug, tucking his head beneath Ichigo's chin. Grimmjow hugged back, crying silently into Ichigo's chest.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry Ichi! I-I really try but h-"

Ichigo cut him across with a swift kiss to the lips.

"I won't hear it! Things like this are bound to happen and it is in no way your fault."

Grimmjow nodded and smiled through his tears.

"Good." Ichigo kissed away his tears before once more claiming his lips.

Grimmjow kissed back and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and soon they were both engaged in a passionate battle for dominance which Ichigo again won. Pinning down Grimmjow's hands with one of his own, he kissed down his jaw line, biting and nipping as he went along, leaving marks to show his ownership. Grimmjow squirmed and bucked his hips, both he and Ichigo groaning in pleasure as their erections touched through their clothes.

Ichigo used his free hand to rip off Grimmjow's T-shirt in order to gain access to his chest. He took his time licking the taut muscles and sucking the hard nipples until Grimmjow was crying from pleasure and for release.

"Please Ichi!"

Ichigo smirked evilly and undid Grimmjow's trousers but did not touch his erect penis. He released his hold on Grimmjow's hands with an order to keep them there and carefully removed his boxers so that it did not touch it. Ignoring Grimmjow's pleas, he licked, touched and sucked all around the one place that Grimmjow WANTED to be touched. When it seemed as though Grimmjow could not take anymore, he took pity and engulfed him whole, humming as he did so. That was all it took for Grimmjow to cum and Ichigo drank all that he was offered. When he was done with his treat, he licked up the cum that escaped his mouth and then proceeded to lie next to the limp Grimmjow.

After catching his breath, Grimmjow crawled his way down the bed to Ichigo's erection and began to suck while lubing up his anus and finger fucking himself on 3 fingers. When he was ready, he knelt over Ichigo and lined himself up before moving his hips down and filling himself with Ichigo's long dick.

They both moaned when Grimmjow started to move. Soon, he was a quivering mass above Ichigo and Ichigo flipped them over while placing Grimmjow's legs over his shoulders, angling himself in such a way as to repeatedly hit that magical spot that had Grimmjow howling his approval to the night, uncaring about who may hear.

It did not take long for them to come, even without anyone touching Grimmjow's member and Ichigo pulled out before dropping himself in the space next to Grimmjow. Soon after, he heard light snores that indicated that Grimmjow had fallen asleep. He smiled and cuddled Grimmjow closer to him before drifting off himself.

Needless to say, no one woke up that night due to nightmares.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Shiro moaned heatedly as he heard the copious noises of Ichigo and Grimmjow's love-making through thick walls and doors. He was extremely curious about the black semen that he had ejaculated that faithful day when he was changed but he had been too scared to masturbate or get a sex partner since then and he hadn't checked his clothes after the morning that Grimmjow had humped him. Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to have accepted him and damn, wasn't he attracted to them! Now, finding out about their sexual relationship, he couldn't keep the thoughts away, what with his heat starting the next day.

Giving in to his desire, he slipped a hand down his pajama bottoms and stroked his hard erection. Slipping 2 fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them as though he couldn't get enough as he pumped his cock. It didn't take long for him to cum as he had gone so long without release and also because his new body was very very sensitive.

Bringing his hand up to where he could see it, he looked at his cum dripping down his wrist. It was totally normal. Not black at all. Maybe the drug that had turned it black back then had worn off? Or maybe back then it was dried blood that was ejaculated? The later explanation made more sense but he was way too tired to think about it so he lay back in his beanbag bed and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Heat2

This was originally posted as Chapter 5 however I had forgotten to post Heat1 and I now saw it. So please go back and read Chapter 5! :)

I am so so sorry for posting this so late but my life has been very hectic lately. And I've also been hooked on this game of mine…And then I've been having some personal issues…Again, so sorry that it's this late! This is the second to last chappie. Hope you like it! Another chap for which the fic as rated M. :D

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

The next morning found Shiro outside Ichigo's room dressed and waiting. Ichigo was startled when he opened the door to see Shiro grinning at him. Grimmjow smirked as he sniffed the air and followed Ichigo out of the room.

"Mornin' Shiro!" greeted Grimmjow in his husky voice.

Shiro whimpered and threw himself on Grimmjow, bucking his hips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow moaned and grabbed Shiro's head, bringing him up for a rough kiss. Ichigo spun around just in time to witness them kissing.

"Oh, right! Today starts the week of hell!"

Grumbling about how life was unfair, Ichigo grabbed the two by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them apart. They both turned their gazes at him and smirked.

"Oh no. This is not happening. No way." said Ichigo right before he was tackled to the floor with both of them on top of him.

Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and groped his dick while Shiro humped his leg and tried to kiss him.

"Guys, guys get off!"

Being ignored really pissed Ichigo off so he flipped over so that he was leaning over Shiro who had fallen back on Grimmjow and was grinding his ass on Grimmjow's erection. Ichigo growled and both Shiro and Grimmjow groaned in pleasure. Getting up, Ichigo held both of Shiro's hands in one of his and picked Grimmjow up by the collar of his shirt.

He dragged them both to their respective rooms and closed the doors, locking both from the outside. Sighing he made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

After pouring three glasses of milk and dishing out three servings of the gigantic omelette he had made, Ichigo balanced everything in a tray and made his way up the stairs. He slid in a glass of milk and a plate into each room quickly before relocking the doors and sitting on the floor to eat his breakfast.

"I-Ichigo!" groaned Shiro.

"Hmm?"

"D-don't you h-have school?"

"No. During heat, those who have pets are exempted from school."

"I-I see!"

Ichigo yawned and stretched before getting up with the now empty tray. He gathered his glass and plate on it before resting it on a nearby table. He cautiously opened Grimmjow's door and gathered the utensils before Grimmjow could register his presence. Sighing as he locked back the door, he readied himself to face Shiro. He rested Grimmjow's plate and glass in the tray on the mini table and proceeded to open Shiro's door.

He was immediately pounced upon. However, he had braced himself for this and did not fall over. He quickly used his technique to make Shiro change into his kitty form. White fur with red markings all over appeared in the form of a small cat. Once again, Ichigo noticed the hole in his chest but he had more important matters to attend to. Like getting the cat to stop trying to hump him. Hurriedly, he held Shiro out at arm's length, scooped up the plate and glass and dropped Shiro on his beanbag bed, changing him back to his human form and dashing out. He locked the door and then slumped against it panting hard.

Catching his breath, he gathered the other wares on the tray and carried it all down to the kitchen. After doing the dishes, he made his way to the bathroom to run a hot bath.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

After his bath, Ichigo decided to go have a talk with Shiro. Opening the door, he was surprised to not be pounced upon. Looking around, he noticed Shiro sitting on the beanbag bed which he had moved to the plexy glass wall and looking straight at one of the most erotic sights that Ichigo had ever witnessed and he had witnessed a lot.

A horny Grimmjow was propped up on his beanbag bed, which he had also moved closer to the plexy glass wall, with his pants down around his ankles and his hand slowly massaging his hard penis. His face was flushed and he was panting hard as he teased himself. Ichigo felt himself harden as he continued watching.

Shiro was also jerking off just as erotically as Grimmjow was but all Ichigo could see of him was his back. Grimmjow and Shiro's eyes were locked on each other as they both jerked off in time with each other, neither noticing Ichigo's entrance into Shiro's room.

Clearing his throat and closing the door did not gain Shiro's attention as Ichigo had hoped.

"U-uh, hey Shiro."

Shiro jumped and spun around on the beanbag bed, also bringing Grimmjow's attention to Ichigo. Shiro flushed an even brighter red when he noticed that Ichigo had been watching him and Grimmjow jerk off to each other. He fixed his clothes as fast as possible and threw the covers over his head. Grimmjow however, continued his masturbation as he had already noticed Ichigo's hard on.

"Shiro, continue." growled Ichigo, his eyes clouding over with lust as he continued watching Grimmjow jerk off.

"Wh-what?" panted Shiro uncertainly.

Slowly, Ichigo brought his lustful gaze to meet Shiro's, making Shiro whimper.

"I said to continue what you were doing before you realized I was in here _pet_."

Shiro seemed to have an internal battle but soon enough his lustful side, awakened by his heat, won. Moaning as he followed Ichigo's order to continue masturbating, he switched his gaze back to Grimmjow, who by then had ejaculated, seeing the lust in Ichigo's expression but because of the heat, was still as hard as a rock.

Seeing Shiro's object of interest, Ichigo left Shiro to his own devices, opening the door to Grimmjow's room and bodily lifting the panting sex-craving hybrid and bringing him into Shiro's room before calmly walking over to the masturbating Shiro and siting right next to him.

Needless to say, as soon as Grimmjow was released, he jumped on the clueless Shiro who immediately yelped in shock but it was quickly muffled by Grimmjow kissing him.

"That's the idea. Fuck, that's hot." claimed Ichigo.

"I-ichi!" gasped Grimmjow, pulling his mouth away from Shiro's.

"Yes pet?"

"W-what's the idea? I thought you didn't w-want…" he trailed off panting as Shiro nipped the base of his neck, clearly not interested in the small talk.

"Well, Grimm-kitty isn't this much better? Waiting for it made getting it all the sweeter, no?"

"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" screamed Grimmjow indignantly, before attacking Shiro's mouth with much more vigor.

Ichigo threw back his head and laughed at that.

"Now now pet, let's not go there shall we? You know perfectly well that my parents were married before I was conceived." replied Ichigo offhandedly as he undid his pants and pulled his cock out.

Sometime during the time in which Ichigo had brought Grimmjow in Shiro's room, Grimmjow's pants had fallen out so now he was only wearing his muscle shirt and Shiro was stripped naked during the heated make out session. Grimmjow had somehow managed to rip his clothes off without breaking their kiss.

"Stop."

Grimmjow whined but withdrew from Shiro who tried to wrap himself around Grimmjow as he retreated. It took all he had to retain his control over his body, especially during the heat, but he knew that if he obeyed, Ichigo would reward him generously. He pulled off his shirt and kneeled at Ichigo's feet, nuzzling his head into Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo ruffled his hair with a murmured, "Good boy." and Grimmjow closed his eyes, basking in the feeling that he experienced when he pleased Ichigo.

"Come here Shiro."

Shiro whimpered pitifully but struggled against the heat and crawled on the beanbag bed where Ichigo was seated, jerking off. He crawled until he was draped over Ichigo, his mouth a few centimeters away from Ichigo's and his ass right above Grimmjow's head.

He moaned softly when Ichigo brought the hand that was petting Grimmjow up to pull his head closer so that Ichigo could devour his mouth. It was surprising how easily Shiro let Ichigo dominate the kiss. Maybe it was because he recognized the seme in Ichigo or maybe it was because he was naturally submissive but it was very arousing to Ichigo. It was almost as arousing to him as when Grimmjow resisted.

When Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hand leave his head, he opened his eyes and looked up to see what was wrong but was greeted by the sight of Shiro's gorgeous ass. Lifting his head up slightly, he caught the musky scent of Shiro and growled possessively before taking a long lick right up Shiro's crack. Shiro moaned but it was swallowed by Ichigo who still had him in a passionate lip lock, and his hips bucked forward, making his cock brush against Ichigo's.

Pleased with that reaction, Grimmjow brought his hands up and parted Shiro's ass cheeks, kissing the puckered hole before fucking him with his tongue. At that, Shiro brought his hands up to brace himself against Ichigo, who took that as a sign to kiss down Shiro's jaw, letting him moan out loud. He also stopped jerking himself off in order to grasp Shiro's cock together with his own and bring them both off while Grimmjow prepared his ass. His other hand wandered down Shiro's chest, tweaking his nipples and rubbing over his slight abs.

"Use your fingers in him Grimm."

Grimmjow reluctantly removed his tongue from Shiro's ass and sucked his fingers lewdly before carefully inserting one in Shiro's ass and moving it experimentally, searching for his prostate. Judging by the yelp Shiro emitted when he curved his finger, Grimmjow slowly inserted another finger and aimed for that spot on every thrust while scissoring his fingers to loosen Shiro further. When he was loose enough, Grimmjow added yet another finger as a safety precaution, knowing firsthand, Ichigo's huge package.

When Shiro was ready, Grimmjow removed his fingers and Shiro groaned at the loss. Ichigo used both his hands to lift Shiro's hips and he allowed Grimmjow to align his cock with Shiro's quivering hole, slowly lowering the white hybrid on his rod. After that was done, he assisted Shiro in fucking himself on Ichigo's dick as the hybrid was too lost in pleasure to do anything. Grimmjow whined a bit so that Ichigo wouldn't leave him out and also because he was losing control.

"Prepare yourself Grimmjow."

Whimpering slightly, Grimmjow did as he was told before getting up on the beanbag bed as well. He maneuvered himself between Shiro and Ichigo and impaled himself on Shiro's cock just as Ichigo had wanted. He moaned loudly each time Ichigo thrust his hips upwards, effectively making Shiro fuck him at the same pace that Ichigo was fucking Shiro.

After a few more thrusts, Grimmjow felt Shiro release in him and he looked at Ichigo who indicated that he should get off. Obeying once more, he halfheartedly got up and helped Ichigo to rest Shiro on the beanbag bed. He was stunned to suddenly find himself pinned to the ground with Ichigo thrusting deep inside him.

"I-ichi!" he panted wantonly.

"Shh, I'll always take care of you pet, no need to worry."

"L-love you I-ichi!" he moaned as Ichigo hit his prostate dead on with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the brink.

"Love you too pet, and I mean both of you." said Ichigo, looking up at Shiro who lay completely spent and watching them.

At that confession, Grimmjow came, spurting his cum over the two of them and clenching his ass sporadically around Ichigo's hard on. Ichigo continued thrusting in him, trying to prolong his orgasm. Soon after Grimmjow slumped forward on the floor, completely exhausted after finally getting the sex he so badly needed. Ichigo withdrew from him and jerked himself off, not making a sound as he came.

After he came, he picked the half sleeping Shiro and the beat Grimmjow up and carried them both to the bathroom. He filled up the hot-spring like tub and poured different nice smelling bath oils that Shiro and Grimmjow were too tired to think about in it. He scrubbed them clean and placed Shiro and Grimmjow in the hot water one by one as he finished scrubbing and then joined in.

They all relaxed in the soothing water, taking in the aromas of the sandalwood, lavender and cedar wood that made them even sleepier. After about 5 minutes in the relaxing bath water, Ichigo emptied the tub and dried them all off before carrying them all to his room on his huge bed that Shiro had not been given the pleasure to sink into as yet.

He tucked in Shiro and Grimmjow before getting in himself and cuddling his pets lovingly.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Ichigo awoke to lips hungrily attacking his own and a feeling of pleasure in his lower body. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by blue hair and that wicked grin of Grimmjow's that always seemed to make his pants tighten. In fact, as he regained his consciousness, he realized that there was a nice wet, warm feeling around his cock. He supposed that was Shiro sucking him off as he returned Grimmjow's kiss with vigor.

It didn't take that long for him to release his morning load into Shiro's awaiting mouth and he roughly flipped over once he felt Shiro move, pinning Grimmjow to the bed.

"What a nice way to wake up." he sighed before licking his way down Grimmjow's torso while Shiro claimed Grimmjow's reddened lips, swapping saliva and Ichigo's cum with him. Grimmjow groaned in response and pulled Shiro over him so that he could suck him off and play with his gorgeous ass while Ichigo did the same to him.

After a few moments, Ichigo deemed Grimmjow's ass to be ready and plunged his cock in without warning. Grimmjow yapped and jumped, choking on Shiro's cock and the stimulation was too much, making Shiro explode in his mouth. Swallowing in between coughing, Grimmjow guided Shiro's hips downwards until his puckered hole was above his dick and gently allowed Shiro to sit on him, going at Shiro's pace. It didn't help that Ichigo thrust powerfully into Grimmjow at that moment, making his hips snap up and sinking his cock into that wonderfully tight heat, making Shiro scream out a the unexpected intrusion.

Soon the thrusts became more erratic and less controlled and they all came with incoherent shouts of each other's names.

"T-tha' was amazing!" wheezed Grimmjow.

"Mhm!" agreed Shiro, too out of breath to say much more.

"I'll have to agree there." breathed Ichigo, "I think I might start liking this alarm clock."

Grimmjow weakly smacked the back of Ichigo's head with a murmured, "Love you too you mean sadist."

Shiro buried his face into Grimmjow's chest before whispering his love for them both. Ichigo let the urge to make Shiro look him in the eyes and say it slide as he knew it was still too early to introduce Shiro to his sadistic side. Sure he enjoyed tormenting his unfortunate victims, but he was also compassionate when necessary. He still wasn't sure if Shiro had come to them of his own free will or if the heat had compelled him to follow his body's need for release. At least he hadn't freaked out yet.

Grimmjow patted Shiro's back affectionately before getting up while holding Shiro's small frame. He guided them both to the bathroom when he saw Ichigo's look of concentration. Not wanting to bother him from whatever important thing he was contemplating, he prepared the bath and showered both himself and Shiro. Then they both went in the tub to relax for a few minutes.

Soon enough Ichigo joined them in the bathroom, methodically cleansing himself before relaxing with them in the hot water. They all basked in the warmth, smiling at the prospect of beginning a new chapter in their lives until Grimmjow's stomach made itself known, grumbling loudly through the silence.

"Guess that's my cue to go make breakfast." laughed Ichigo, getting up and grabbing a towel, "You two relax, I'll call you down when the food's ready."

With that, he firmly kissed them both on the lips and tied the towel around his hips before heading down to the kitchen.


	7. Trust

This is the last chap of this wonderful creation that I adopted and finished because I like the number 7 :P Hope you guys liked it! Please check out the poll on my profile! :)

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

**~1 week later~**

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he came, successfully pulling him from the wonderful dream he was having consisting of his favorite panther and albino kitten only to find reality much MUCH better as said kitten removed his mouth from his cock with a lewd 'pop' and said panther was covered in said kitten's cum as he had been giving Shiro a blowjob while he gave the sleeping Ichigo an amazing wake up call.

As Ichigo's mind caught up with the situation, he realized that yesterday was the last day of heat and by all means Shiro should probably be freaking out right now. At least, he thought that the former blowjob may have been the thing to purge him of the heat and that he would in fact start freaking out.

Needless to say, he was shocked when Shiro whimpered pitifully and said in his cutest voice, "Why aren't you fucking me Master?"

"Uh-um I…well…"

He trailed off as Shiro dipped his head to nip and lick at his well-defined abs. Grimmjow smirked and crawled over Shiro to give Ichigo a rough open mouthed kiss over Shiro's shoulder. Ichigo responded with equal vigor as he felt Shiro's growing hard on pressing insistently into his.

"Fuck it!" growled Ichigo as he turned them over in one move, pinning Grimmjow to the bed with Shiro squished between them.

He then proceeded to explore Shiro's mouth with his tongue while letting Grimmjow suck his fingers. After a week of mind-blowing sex, Grimmjow and Shiro didn't really need much preparation but Ichigo loved to spoil them every once in a while even though most times he was usually very sadistic.

Pulling away from Shiro with a raspy demand for him to kiss Grimmjow, Ichigo proceeded to prepare Shiro thoroughly with his fingers while nipping and biting his ass and thighs, loving the squeals and meows coming from his pet. When he was sure Shiro was properly ready, he lowered him onto Grimmjow's erection and proceeded to rim Grimmjow while Shiro rode him. He pushed two fingers into Grimmjow without warning, causing the blue-haired hybrid to yelp. Chuckling, he scissored his fingers without waiting for him to adjust, knowing that the panther could take it.

"I-ichi! Damnit! Just fuck me already!" cried Grimmjow as Shiro bounced up and down on his lap.

Grinning, Ichigo entered him in one thrust that had him pushing directly into Shiro's prostate causing the albino hybrid to cry out both their names in pleasure. He looked down at his panther over Shiro's shoulder and smirked as he watched him lose control to the pure pleasure rippling up his spine. Ichigo leaned over and bit harshly into the juncture of Shiro's shoulder as he thrust deeply into Grimmjow, marking his property. Shiro was the missing piece in his and Grimmjow's life and he hoped to god that he would forever remain in their lives. Even if he had to handcuff him to the bed. Smirking at his thought, he changed his angle just a bit to repeatedly hit Grimmjow's prostate with each thrust.

He was so lucky that he did not have school until after the weekend. It was a blessing that schools accommodated for students owning pets, especially during heat.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

**~a few weeks later~**

"Time to wake up Ichi!" growled Grimmjow as he walked in Ichigo's room.

He was so pissed that Ichigo made Shiro and himself stay in their old room when he had school. Not that he disliked having sex with Shiro. Of course not! But he did enjoy being dominated by his master but with Ichigo's "No sex during school" rule, it had been quite a while since they last slept together.

Thankfully the holidays would start tomorrow and finally he could get the "oh so good!" fucking that he was craving.

Ichigo yawned and stretched as he sat up, "Mornin'."

Grimmjow sniffed and walked back out, heading to the kitchen where Shiro was happily preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later, a freshly showered Ichigo walked in, fully dressed, with his school bag and a wide grin on his face. After returning Shiro's morning kiss, he ate his breakfast in cheerful silence, waiting until Grimmjow snapped.

He finished eating and was about to leave when Grimmjow growled and mumbled "Fuck it." before reaching over to get his morning kiss as well. Ichigo smirked and kissed him forcefully, biting Grimmjow's lower lip harshly and demanding that his tongue be let in to explore Grimmjow's mouth. By the time Ichigo broke the kiss, Grimmjow was a panting mess and blushing.

"W-wha' was tha' for?" he stammered.

"Just a taste for what's coming tonight. Now be a good pet and entertain Shiro. See ya soon kitty!"

Grimmjow and Shiro had opted to stop accompanying Ichigo to school everyday and only did so twice a week since school had restarted for Ichigo.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

When Ichigo opened the door to his place after school, he was immediately pounced upon by an animated Shiro. He caught Shiro who immediately wrapped his hands around his neck and his legs around his waist in order not to be let down.

"ICHI! Can we go get ice-cream?! I wanna play in the park~!" he half-sang, half-squealed, like an excited toddler.

The watery accent that his voice had since Ichigo knew him made the words almost incomprehensible but Ichigo found that it was adorable. Grimmjow walked to the door shaking his head slightly before moving to kiss Ichigo, who was still holding Shiro, but Ichigo turned his face so that Grimmjow ended up kissing his cheek instead.

"Uh, sure thing pet. Just let me put down my bag hmm?"

Shiro blushed and nodded while kissing all over Ichigo's face as he carried Shiro inside and dropped his bag on the couch. Grimmjow followed dejectedly.

"B-bu-"

"You'd better not be objecting to this Grimm. Else I'll be very unhappy and I'll hafta punish you pet. Patience is a virtue."

"M-master?"

"It'll be fun. Don't worry. It's the start of the holidays!"

"You're the bestest master ever!" exclaimed Shiro as Ichigo asked Grimmjow to lock up as they left.

Grimmjow smiled slightly at this despite not being too happy and nodded in agreement to Shiro's words, pocketed the keys and strolled beside Ichigo who was still carrying Shiro like a baby.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

Upon reaching the park, Shiro promptly declared that he wanted Strawberry ice cream with the cutest expression that he could muster while Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo tried to glare but who could glare at Shiro's puppy eyes?

Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo actually bought the treat for Shiro who began licking it with a very childlike expression. Grimmjow declared that he also wanted Strawberry ice cream which made Ichigo glare and buy himself a Blueberry ice-cream while indulging Grimmjow who grinned wickedly and, not breaking eye contact with Ichigo, proceeded to slowly lick around the ice cream before sucking it in his mouth and moaning at the taste.

Ichigo flushed as they were in public, more so in front of _an ice cream truck_ where little kids were running around and begging their parents to buy the cold treat for them. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed Grimmjow and Shiro's free hands and quickly dragged them off to a clearing in the park where he usually went to relax.

Sighing, he leant back on the trunk of a tree and began enjoying the sharp flavor of his ice-cream. Shiro kept lapping at his ice-cream like a kitten and making cute mewling sounds with every lick with his eyes closed while Grimmjow kept teasing Ichigo with the way he was devouring the poor treat.

Ichigo smirked and decided to reward Grimmjow a little while also punishing him for the lewd display earlier. He slowly licked the blue treat from the bottom of the cone to the tip of the swirl and rotated the ice cream before repeating the process with half lidded eyes. Grimmjow unconsciously moaned and his eyes remained glued to Ichigo's tongue. When he realized what he was doing, he promptly blushed and pouted before turning to watch Shiro enjoy his ice cream while practically shoving his own ice cream down his throat. All he wanted to do was to finish it and go home so that Ichigo could give him the proper fucking that he deserved.

Ichigo smirked as he observed Grimmjow's uneasy shifting. He knew that Grimmjow was hard because of the promise he had made to him earlier that day and he wanted to make Grimmjow so wound up that he'd lose all control with just a kiss. That was one of the reasons why he indulged Shiro.

As Ichigo finished his ice cream, he observed as Shiro finished his as well before contentedly sighing and shifting so that he came closer to Ichigo. Relaxing back against the tree a bit more, now that he was finished with his treat, he invited Shiro to lay his head on his lap with a grin. He could practically feel the hormones rolling off Grimmjow. Shiro lay down and stretched his body like the cat he was before laying his head on Ichigo's thigh and purring as Ichigo stroked his ears and petted his hair.

Grimmjow immediately swallowed his last bite of the ice cream in order to ask Ichigo a very important question.

"Do you plan on letting Shiro sleep here? Aren't we going to go home?"

Smiling, Ichigo decided that Grimmjow had been tortured enough in public and that if he continued to tease him, he might have a problem in carrying him at home, considering that they had walked to the park instead of taking the car.

"Of course we're going home. But Shiro's tired. I don't see why we can't stay a bit more."

Grimmjow whimpered and Ichigo smirked, "But for your sake, let's get home."

Shiro tiredly got up and let out a high pitched yelp when suddenly his feet were swept from under him. Ichigo had picked him up bridal style. Smiling, the cute kitten wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Grimmjow instantly followed and walked in step with Ichigo to their home.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

As soon as Ichigo stepped into the house, Shiro leaned up in his arms and kissed him sweetly before Ichigo let him down. Grimmjow watched heatedly, trying to be patient with Ichigo but it seemed as though Ichigo was going out of his way to ignore him. Grimmjow growled lowly when Ichigo followed Shiro up to their room, without so much as a glance towards Grimmjow.

Ichigo inwardly smirked. He had Grimmjow right where he wanted him. In a bit, his cute pet would be rippling with pleasure from just a single kiss. He continued up the stairs, making sure that he didn't respond in any visible way to Grimmjow's growl. Sure enough, as he neared the middle of the spiral staircase, he heard hurried footsteps following him and Shiro.

By the time Ichigo had leisurely made his way to his room, Shiro was already stripped and spread out on Ichigo's bed with two fingers in his ass and his eyes closed as he moaned his approval to the, what he thought was, empty room. Ichigo grinned. His newest pet was a fast learner. He unhurriedly unbuckled his belt, letting it fall to the thick carpet, making a muffled thump that did nothing to notify the inhabitant of his bed to his presence.

Slowly, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and let them join the belt on the floor. By the time he was only in his pants and boxers, Grimmjow had arrived at the door, as he stopped on the way up several times with insecurity gripping at his mind that Ichigo would probably leave him for Shiro. His heavy breathing alerted Ichigo to his arrival but Shiro was too lost in his self-pleasure that he probably wouldn't have heard if Grimmjow had run in shouting his name.

Ichigo turned and strolled to the door, gripping Grimmjow by his arms before he could escape and dragging him to the bed, where he dropped him next to Shiro and proceeded to wrestle him out of his clothes. He was surprised that Grimmjow was actually resisting him, even when Shiro noticed the change in the pressure on the bed and sat up to attempt helping Ichigo rid Grimmjow of his clothes. Needless to say, Ichigo got angry when Grimmjow's hand slammed into his nose painfully.

Growling, Ichigo ordered Shiro to get in the huge wardrobe and search for his whips and handcuffs. Then he let the full weight of his body settle on Grimmjow before roughly claiming his mouth, biting harshly on the defying lips until he was let in. He crudely ran his tongue over sharp teeth to push Grimmjow's tongue into play. Grimmjow shuddered and cried out, releasing his load on the inside of his pants because Ichigo just affected him that much, even when he was being extra dominant.

Ichigo grinned as he was hoping to make Grimmjow come with just a kiss for the entire day. However, as he victoriously sat up, he was terrified to notice that Grimmjow was actually sobbing. He hid his face into the mattress in an attempt for Ichigo not to notice, however, the gentle shaking of his shoulders and the little sniffles confirmed Ichigo's suspiscion.

"Grimm?! Did I hurt you?! I'm sor-"

"DON'T! Don't ya dare say ya sorry. You'll just make it worse. I know ya've gotten tired of me Ichi but I love ya and I want you to be happy so I'll just cherish whatever ya give me. Just don't make me feel so unwanted. Was I tha' bad that ya sorry ya ever slept wid me?!"

"W-What?! Grimmjow, where in all hell did you think that up from?!"

"And I don't care tha' ya gonna replace me with Shiro cuz I love 'im too. I'll try not to be…What do ya mean where did I get tha' idea from? Ya were ignorin' me all day and ya kept doing everythin' tha' Shiro asked ya to do. Ya didn't even kiss me! I know tha' I'm not desirable. I mean, Tousen always told me that. I-"

Ichigo cut him off with a kiss before backing up as Grimmjow's teary eyes looked back at him.

"You know, I thought it might have been fun to tease you today but it seems as though you weren't ready. I'm truly sorry for making you feel that way Grimm. I love you and Shiro both and I won't give either of you up for the world. I don't think either of you are undesirable or unattractive and I will never ever tire of either of you. I think that you both fill the missing pieces in my life. Please forgive me."

Shiro had come out of the wardrobe with the requested items just in time to hear the ending of Grimmjow's speech and all of Ichigo's. Smiling widely, with tears of joy streaming down his face, he joined them on the bed for a very teary hug. Ichigo kissed both their foreheads and then proceeded to make out with Grimmjow, while gently removing his remaining clothes. Shiro helped him out of his own clothes and then undressed himself before they both set about pleasing Grimmjow with their mouths. Ichigo rimmed him while Shiro sucked his spent cock vigorously. Grimmjow could do nothing more than moan delightedly as they both pleased him.

Soon enough, Ichigo's fingers were preparing Grimmjow's asshole while Shiro prepared himself. Ichigo slapped Shiro's ass as he got out from under Grimmjow when he deemed him ready, signaling that Shiro should get up. He then sat on the edge of the bed and positioned Grimmjow to ride him at the same time Shiro positioned himself over Grimmjow's cock.

As Ichigo snapped his hips upwards, Shiro sank down on Grimmjow, making him scream as his body was dually drowned in pleasure. The three lovers moved in unison, panting in pleasure as they rocked their hips in sync with each other until they all spilled their seed.

-IGS-IGS-IGS-

The next morning, after breakfast, Shiro shyly approached Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"I think it's time for me to tell you my story."


End file.
